


Dimmed and Faded

by McKayRulez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Desperation, Difficult Decisions, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parenthood, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: How do you stop Kylo when he's so powerful in the force? Take away the force.





	Dimmed and Faded

Han walked down the cold sterile corridor, towards the cell block door. The sounds of his son struggling was heard, muffled through the solid steel. Leia was already there of course. He knew she wouldn't leave their son alone like that. 

Leia looked up at him at his arrival. "How's he doing?" Han asked, eyes gazing at the door, almost as if he could see through it and be there with him. 

Leia shook her head. "Lukes got him in force stasis but he's fighting back hard, Han. I'm not sure where to go from here." 

"That's why I brought this." Han looked down at the smuggled Coruscant crate he was holding. It held the eerie seal of a shady CoCo town business. He knew it had to be done, but also realized Leia might not feel the same way. 

"What's that?" Leia asked. Voice tired and worn out.

Han hesitated, then under Leia's persistent hard stare, gave in. He pulled out a few brightly coloured vials. Some held liquid and some contained a grainy substance. 

Leia went from surprise to a enraged glare. "Death Sticks!? HAN! You want to give our son drugs!"

"In small doses." Han tried to defend. 

Leia threw her hands up incredulously. "I can't believe you! Doesn't our son have enough problems then adding a drug addiction to the mix! How does that help anything!" 

"Lando says they damper a persons connection to the force." 

"And that makes it okay!?" 

"Ben is dangerous right now with all that power he has." 

"So you'd rather have him strip away years of his life!?"

"Look, Luke can't hold Ben forever, and we can't keep him locked in a cell either. He'll just blast his way out of here as soon as Luke collapses from exhaustion." 

She shook her head. This felt like a betrayal, and waste of potential. "There's got to be another way. Han. Just talked to him."

"Last time he talked to me he tried to kill me."

"So you'd rather take away his life?!"

Han's eyes stared at her sadly. "Don't say that. This is more then just us, Princess. This is everyone else that Ben can and will kill if given the chance."

Leia leaned against the cell door. Her tired eyes closed.

"This is the only way to take away his force abilities. So he can't hurt anyone else."

Leia looked up at him, teary eyed. "But it'll hurt him, Han."

"I know.. I wish there was a better way.."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Leia stated with a sigh as she stood and Han went passed her into the cell. 

Luke's eyes momentarily flickered to them before quickly returning to Ben. His hand outstretched and keeping a constant force stasis around Ben. 

Ben was strong though and could thrash about slightly, yelling at him. Channeling all his anger and hatred. 

"Hey Ben."

Ben glared at his father's approached. "It's Kylo!" He yelled. 

"Right.. Kylo.." Han slid his eyes to Leia once more then moved closer to his son. He stroked his sons messy sweaty hair back. "I.. Brought you something."

Ren thrashed his about left and right as Han brought a vile out. "Noooo!" 

"Shhhh. It's okay son." Leia responded sadly from the corner of the room, arms crossed, eyes wet. 

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Ren screamed and Han held his head still. 

"It'll as be over soon."

"No! Stop! NOO!"

Han poured the liquid into Ben's mouth and covered it as Ben tried to spit the contents out. 

As soon as it hit his tongue though Ren could already feel the effects. 

The room brightened in colour, the world felt surreal.. But the flowing buzz of the force that exists through all things, dimmed and faded. 

Ren was let go by Han and the force stasis, and Ren slumped forward, falling off the chair and onto the ground. 

His connection to the force lost.

All Ren could do was cry.


End file.
